In a phased array antenna as described, for example, in WO 2010/007442 A1, the phase of baseband or intermediate frequency (IF) signals associated with each antenna element can be controlled in such a way as to enable the phased array antenna to automatically align with a transmission source such as a satellite. This control can be achieved, for example, by adjusting the phase of an oscillator used to demodulate the received radio frequency (RF) signals.